Not So As Usual
by IvoryWhiskers
Summary: Team 7's week usually follows a pattern. Monday, Tuesday And Wednesday go as they always do, but thursday holds a little surprise. RANDOM!


Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

A/N: This is just really pointless and random and has absolutely no plot or anything really ... Just felt like writing it… ;D

* * *

Monday – The Bridge – AKA Team 7's meeting point

On Monday Sasuke arrived first and on bang on time, as always. He leant back against the wooden railing, elbows resting on the thin bar of wood and his eyes closed; his usual waiting stance.

Sakura arrived second and five minutes late, not that it really mattered. She bid Sasuke good morning and leant forwards on the rail beside him, gazing out across the water.

Naruto arrived third and 20 minutes late in a semi-conscious state. After grunting at his teammates he sunk to the floor where he proceeded to drift in and out of sleep.

They waited. And waited. And waited.

…

And then just for good measure they waited a bit more.

Finally, three hours after the arranged time, Kakashi arrived.

A puff of smoke announced his arrival and once it cleared he was found – as always – to be perched upon the bridges arch. Beaming cheerfully down at his team he uttered his usual greeting and raised his hand, "Yo!"

Both Sakura (who had since sunk to the floor) and Naruto leapt to their feet and pointed accusingly at their sensei with a screech of 'YOU'RE LATE!" as per usual.

Kakashi laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "Ah yes, about that. You see I was on my way but then I noticed a kitten stuck up a tre-"

"ALL LIES!" Naruto shrieked before he had chance to finish making up his pathetic excuse.

Sakura nodded in agreement.

Naruto glared.

"Hn." Sasuke sighed, not even bothering to open his eyes.

Tuesday – Same bridge – Same time

On Tuesday Team 7 arrived in the same order as they had Monday, the only difference being that they all arrived within minutes of each other and thus roughly on time. Unlike Monday however it was turning out to be a very hot day, not a day one would like to ideally spend stood in a shade-free place like the bridge for a long time.

One hour later found Naruto and Sakura trying to erect a tent using Naruto's jacket, observed by an indifferent Sasuke, who could only utter a vague 'Hn," at their antics.

An hour and 30 minutes after that and Sakura had evicted Naruto from under the tent on the grounds that he was 'touching' her. Also known as he had accidentally brushed his arm against her leg while they were huddled under his coat and she was just looking for an excuse to claim the 'tent' as her own.

30 minutes after that and there was a familiar puff of smoke, followed by a familiar "Yo!" which was preceded by an even more familiar and very accusing "YOU'RE LATE!"

Kakashi laughed nervously, looking down at his two enraged students and the third, who apparently couldn't care less. "Yes, it appears I am…you see, on my way here a black cat crossed my path and so I had to take the long w-"

Sakura glared.

Naruto gritted his teeth.

Sasuke even opened his eyes to look disapprovingly at his sensei.

"You used that excuse already." Naruto growled.

"Oh? My apologies."

Wednesday – Same bridge – Same Time

On Wednesday Sasuke arrived first, as always, and took up his usual position against the railing.

A sleepy Sakura arrived seconds later and muttered a greeting to Sasuke before stifling a yawn and leaning tiredly against the railing opposite him, Wednesday being the day the pointlessly early mornings start to take their toll on her.

Naruto arrived a few minutes later, slurping happily out of a cup of take-out Ramen from Ichiraku's ramen bar.

Two hours later and Sakura was sat cross-legged on the floor, elbows on knees and chin resting in hands. Naruto it seemed at brought with him approximately 12 cups of take-out Ramen and had just finished his last.

Sasuke hadn't moved or bothered opening his eyes.

A few minutes later and there was a telltale puff of smoke.

"Yo!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shrieked as always, glaring furiously up at Kakashi.

Kakashi just looked guiltily down on them and scratched the back of his head, not bothering to supply them with an excuse, used or otherwise. Wednesday was the day he ran out of excuses and would spend the rest of the week thinking of two new ones for next Monday and Tuesday.

Thursday – Same Bridge – Same Time 

On Thursday Sasuke met Naruto on the way to the bridge, and they walked together in silence, Naruto in a catatonic state. Sakura caught up with them when they were about a minute away from the bridge, and barely managed a 'hello' before serial yawning took over her.

They arrived at the bridge bang on time, and stopped short, all three staring.

After recovering from the initial shock Naruto pointed directly in front of him, mouth moving wordlessly.

"You..you…"

"YOU'RE ON TIME!" the whole of Team 7 eventually screamed, all staring in shock at their sensei, who was leaning against the railing reading 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

Kakashi glanced up from his book at his Team's sudden outburst. "Am I? Sorry."

"This he apologies for." Sakura hissed under her breath, eye twitching.

Kakashi observed his Team for a moment before raising a hand and smiling brightly, "Yo!"


End file.
